Trancending Worlds
by Itoma
Summary: ADOPTED! To find this story please refer to the author Dark Thorned Rose! HeartlessAnsemxKagome pairing I'll keep this up just for show though.


Chapter 1- Heartless?

It was the middle of the day in Keade's village, as a young woman of the age 17 walked through the rice fields that were located to the north-west of the village to a nearby forest.

She walked for several minutes until she reached the forests edge. She stared at the trees for several minutes, as a young child quietly walked up to her. The young woman noticed the young child as he crept up to her. When the child jumped at her back, she spun around and caught him her arms.

" Shippou what are you doing out here" the woman questioned, as her hair waved as a small breeze blew past her and Shippou.

"I was worried Okaa-san (mother), cause the jewel is complete..and ….and Inuyashas in hell with Kikyo…..I ….I just didn't want you to leave me all alone forever", Shippou wailed, while welling up in tears.

"Shippou", the girl said while comforting the child, " you know that I would never leave you here alone, besides even if I did –which I wouldn't- leave you here you would not be alone cause you would have Sango, Miroku, and Keade and the whole village to be with you. And any ways I was just going for a walk to Inu's and Kikyo's grave to say good bye to them…then I was going to come and get you then we were going to go to our new home in the future to live my Jiji-san (grand father), my onee-san ( brother), and my okaa-san", she finished hugging the Shippou closely to her self stroking his sandy-colored hair, in an attempt to sooth him.

" Really…..kagome?", Shippou said, sniffing, while his sand-colored tail twitched slightly

"yes, really…and you call me okaa-san now ok", Kagome said as she walked into the forest with Shippou in her arms, giggling slightly when Shippou cuddled into her blouse clutching the red tie on her school uniform.

at the sacred tree slash inu's grave sight

Kagome silently walked up to the sacred tree with Shippou in her arms.

"this is were it all started. Did you know that Shippou" Kagome said as she reached up too trace a shape in the tree ,hmmm…that wasn't there befor' she thought.

Shippou looked up at his mother as she traced a shape in the tree with her index finger. what is that shape she's making…it looks like a triangle with a circle on top….whats' it called'

flash back

"Shippou look at this", Kagome said, motioning for her adopted child to come near her

"what is it Kagome" Shippou questioned entusiastecly

"I'm going to teach you a how to draw better" Kagome said

"really! Yay Kagomes gonna teach me how to draw better" Shippou said jumping up and down.

"ready Shippou" kagome said, getting out a piece of paper

"yeah!", he said, getting the pencils

"lets start with the basics" she said, drawing several shapes on the paper

"what shapes are those?" Shippou asked

"this one is a circle, this one is a triangle and this one is a square", Kagome said, while pointing to each shape as she named them

"and this one?"Shippou said pointing to a fourth shape

"hmm that ones shaped like a key hole", Kagome said.

"whats a keyhole?" he asked. Kagome then began to explain about the modern conveanuce that is keys and keholes

end flash back

"hey okaa-san why are you drawing a key hole with your finger" Shippou asked innocently

"hmmm….I don't know really, I just kind of did" she said…..as they walked to wards the well….

"where are we going okaa-san" Shippou asked

"to the well cause we are going home" Kagome replyed

"but what about saying good bye to sango and miroku…"

"I don't want any tears so we are leaving early", she said as she looked down the well when she reached it.

Sensing the forboding darkness that was eminating from the well.

"okaa-san" shippou shouted.

Kagome turned around to see what shippou was yelling about. To find strange dark creatures that had skin as black as darkness it self, with dull yellow eyes.

"what are these things…..ther defiantly not youkai cause even youkai have hearts", she stated, having used her miko abilities to have a look through their auras. thank the kami that I had Miroku and Keade teach me how to use my miko abilities.

"Shippou hold on tight ok…..we're going to make a run for it…cause there's no way I can fight all of these thing s by myself"

"ok okaa-san", the young fox kit stated, as his mother dashed off from the well in the direction of the sacred tree seeking a safe refuge.


End file.
